


Medical Emergency---

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Luz sat and stared at Viney, who was trying to keep her calm under this extremly tense situation. She knew that one small mistake could cost her dearly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Medical Emergency---

Viney wiped the sweat from her brow, the tension around the room was palpable. All eyes were locked on her as she lowered the surgical instrument and made her move. Luz watched closely as the witch tried to remove the obstruction, she knew that it she made even the slightest move to the left or right, could result in disaster. Viney began to pull up when her hand made the slightest twitch, and her eyes went wide in horror….

BZZZZT!!!! Screamed the little electronic game, The funny bone piece fell back into place as Viney placed the little tweezers back on the table and slid them to Luz. “THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!” She cried, as Luz got ready for her attempt. Luz focused and effortlessly removed the last piece and placed it on her pile. “YES!YES!YES!” She announced throwing her hands in the air, and did a little victory dance as Viney lowered her head onto the table. “Don’t feel so bad, you did your best… now about our wager.” Viney pulled the bag out from under the table, sliding the large bag filled with the kind of suckers kids get after doctors visits over to the human. Luz picked up the bag and game, thanked her again, and left the “troublemaker coven” sitting in silence. Barkus let out a low whine, which translated to “I could have told you that was going to happen…”, causing Viney to turn and just give him a dead eye stare.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Luz would totally challenge Viney to the board game Operation...


End file.
